<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>caramelo by beneathyourbravery</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175397">caramelo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/beneathyourbravery/pseuds/beneathyourbravery'>beneathyourbravery</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>spooky kinktober 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Anal Sex, Bottom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, Finger Sucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Top Mark Lee (NCT), idolverse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:09:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/beneathyourbravery/pseuds/beneathyourbravery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a time when Mark would have been able to resist him — back when it was all in his mind, unattainable dreams and hopeless wishes of his heart —, but now. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>spooky kinktober 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>577</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>caramelo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>just some markhyuck pwp to loosen myself on the writing porn aspect (❁ᴗ͈ˬᴗ͈)</p><p>inspired by <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KilybZma5vY">caramelo</a> by ozuna &lt;3</p><p>written for kinktober #vivitober2020 day 24: under the influence</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Donghyuck’s shallow breaths are warm against the side of Mark’s neck, spit slick lips leaving wet traces on his skin with every little sound that is punched out of his chest, and Mark feels himself kind of losing touch with reality with how tight Donghyuck feels around his cock. </p><p>It shouldn’t come as a surprise. Mark’s brain has been feeling foggy for quite a while now, from the deadly combination that is Johnny’s never ending stash of wine and Donghyuck’s sultry stares and light feather touches when they’re all pressed against each other in the tight space of the tenth floor living room couch. But it still hits him like a truck, sometimes, that this is something he gets to have.</p><p>This — Donghyuck’s bare skin burning up underneath his hands, flushed pink and red, sweat damping exquisite honey at its wake.</p><p>This — his back pressed against the headboard, hair all mussed up from impatient tugs, and Donghyuck on his lap, full thighs flush against Mark’s hips, the length of his cock buried to the hilt inside him. </p><p>This — Lee Haechan and Lee Donghyuck, Mark’s bandmate and Mark’s best friend, crying out his name in between broken moans like a prayer, like getting lost into each other this way is something sacred; like it is fine, like there will be no consequences if they get caught, if the world finds out, if the word is passed around. </p><p>Donghyuck lets out a loud cry, then, when the head of Mark’s dick catches on his rim for a split second before he’s thrusting up against his sweet spot one more time, and it pulls Mark out of the four-second long haze he’d been getting lost into. </p><p>“Shush,” he hisses, and his round, usually sparkly eyes are now dark with red hot arousal, “they’ll hear us if we don’t keep it down.”</p><p>“I don’t care,” Donghyuck says back, and it’s quick and it’s airy, his voice both thick with the moans he’s trying to swallow back and slurry from all the wine he’s had, “feels so good, Mark Lee, I want more, c’mon.”</p><p>Donghyuck rolls down his hips once again, quick in his motion, and Mark grunts quietly at the delicious drag of his walls against his sensitive length — because Donghyuck feels like a dream, right now more than what Mark is used to, both pliant under Mark’s touch and savage in his own quest for pleasure, a king on his rightful throne aching for salvation.</p><p>But Donghyuck is not quiet. </p><p>No, he lets out the loudest, most wanton sound he could’ve mustered right when his thighs meet Mark’s own, muscles taut with the effort it takes to lift himself up and then drop down on his cock, and he’s so lost in the sensations that not even the loud clash of skin against skin is able to drown the choked out whine that escapes his full, red bitten lips, echoing across the walls of his bedroom in the most sinful symphony. </p><p>“There, right there, <em>please</em>, <em>Mark</em>,” Donghyuck cries out, loud and unashamed, and it makes Mark’s stomach tighten with want.</p><p>And oh, does Mark Lee want — more than he deserves to have, probably, because certain people and certain things should be reserved a privilege for those brave enough to embrace who they are, proud and unafraid. </p><p>Because Donghyuck shouldn’t have been his to taste in the first place, too bright and too gentle and too comfortable in his own skin for a Mark who sometimes still feels unsure about who he is and who he’s supposed to be; but life gives unexpected turns, sometimes, and humans have no chance but to rely on the little opportunities opened by those twists to give meaning to their existence, somehow, as ephemeral as it may sound. </p><p> </p><p>They hadn’t been drunk the first time it happened, and that was probably the reason why Mark found himself getting caught in the webbing that was Lee Donghyuck’s hunger for more, always more — <em>touch me here, kiss me harder, Mark, please, you make me feel so good</em>. </p><p>That day, Mark had been sitting on his bed, guitar on his hands and glasses resting on the tip of his nose, Donghyuck curled up around one of Mark’s pillows while he sang along to whatever melody Mark was trying to play. </p><p>He’d been there, and his fingers had faltered when sunlight had reflected on Donghyuck’s caramel hair, an exquisite caress on his golden skin, because the sight he made could only be described as ethereal — out of this world, belonging to the Olympus, maybe, or to any other place just as far from Mark’s reach as that one. </p><p>Because Donghyuck was forbidden; he was Mark’s best friend above anything else, the mere thought of tainting that relationship acrid on the back of his tongue, the most unforgivable of his sins. </p><p>Because Donghyuck was as much a menace as he was an angel; soft and kind, <em>aren’t we soulmates?</em>, sugar and honey where Mark was scratched sore.</p><p>And it might have been wrong, Mark had thought when Donghyuck lifted his gaze from the bedding to stare up at him as if there was no one else in the world but them, to let himself get lost in Donghyuck’s touch when he’d crawled over to press a slow kiss to Mark’s chapped lips, but he was a mere mortal; no resistance to his charms, absolutely blown away by the beauty that was to see the boy who’s got the Sun running in his veins come to him with fearless eyes.</p><p>“Stop worrying,” Donghyuck had said, gentle against his jaw, when Mark’s hands had shaken while sneaking underneath his loose sweater, “we’re forever, aren’t we? You can let go, it’s okay. Don’t be afraid.”</p><p>Mark did. He let go of his fears — the incessant voice at the back of his mind telling him there was no turning back, once he found out the way Donghyuck’s lips felt like on his own, once he tasted the forbidden apple that would exile him from Eden —, and he let go of all the resistance he’d been building for years on end, useless antidote for Donghyuck’s wandering hands and aching lips. </p><p> </p><p>And so Mark wants. </p><p>He wants with a hunger he hadn’t known before, until the very moment Donghyuck had pressed their lips together, addictively sweet like candy on Mark’s tongue, the flavour he cannot wash down no matter how hard he tries. He wants irremediably, never sated, always coming back for one more taste.</p><p>He wants privately, because what they have is only theirs — theirs to enjoy, theirs to destroy, if the moment ever comes. Because Donghyuck’s cries are for him, a song reserved just for Mark to hear, selfish as it may be, the privilege he earned through beautiful surrender to the golden strings tied tight around his heart. </p><p>Because it still feels too good to be real, as ethereal as a dream; and so when Donghyuck heaves out another loud, broken sound, Mark pulls gently on his hair to push his face away from where he’s pressing it to his neck, and he’s both drunk on crimson red wine and burning bright desire.</p><p>“You’re so loud,” Mark says, and he feels a little bit breathless when he sees Donghyuck’s flushed cheeks and teary eyes, “open your mouth, hm?”</p><p>Donghyuck obeys so sweetly. He parts his lips instantly, his eyes closed and his head tilted back with the pretty arch of his back, his chest flush against Mark’s. </p><p>Mark watches him for a beat, golden caramel as honeyed as the Sun, and thinks, <em>how could I be blamed, for being curious about his taste</em>; thrusts up his hips once just for the sake of seeing Donghyuck crumble, his stomach quivering with the sudden surge of pleasure, and presses two of his fingers down on his tongue for him to suckle on, eager and delirious as he rides the most glorious of fevers.</p><p>“There you go,” Mark smiles, and when he feels how much Donghyuck’s thighs are trembling around his own with the effort it takes to keep himself upright while Mark makes him drool all over his hand, he flips them over until Donghyuck’s back is pressed to the mattress.</p><p>Donghyuck whimpers at the sudden emptiness that comes to him when Mark pulls out, desire an open wound on his bare chest, and he looks up at Mark as if the ability to speak had just escaped from his realm.</p><p>It is then that Mark gets to have a good look at the way Donghyuck aches for him. His cock is flush against his stomach, curving towards his hip bone, red and wet and hard enough that it must probably hurt not to have it touched soon, veins bulging in a silent plea for more. His chest is flushed, collarbones marked with faint imprints of Mark’s teeth, and his face — his face tells the stories he doesn’t voice except for in moments like this one, when there’s alcohol in his bloodstream and arousal rolling off his body in waves.</p><p>“Fuck me,” Donghyuck whines, legs spread to show Mark where he wants him the most; his red, stretched hole clenching around nothing, dripping wet with the strawberry lube he likes so much, “please, I’ve been so good, please.”</p><p> </p><p>He hasn’t been good. </p><p>Mark’s been trying to resist him all day, pushing through the inherent exhaustion that comes with endless hours of filming and recording with the rest of the members, with the demon on his shoulder begging him to just give in to Donghyuck’s ceaseless teasing — always beautiful, always deliciously provocative, <em>won’t you let me suck you off in the bathroom, Mark Lee? You work so hard, don’t you wanna blow off some steam?</em>, as if Mark would be able to stop himself once he got his hands on him, his heart always aching for one last kiss, one more touch.</p><p>And he’d managed to — for a big part of the day, at least. </p><p>He denied Donghyuck all the times he’d wrapped himself around Mark from the back in changing and waiting rooms, innocent touches to the eye that were anything but pure, whispering in his ear words pulled straight out of Mark’s wildest dreams (wet or not, that’s not something he’d like to ponder on, for it would mean to acknowledge just how much he aches for something more — maybe less physical, matters of the soul), and recording had rolled smoothly just like that; and when they had arrived home after too many hours working, Mark had been too tired to even think about anything that was not his bed and his pillow and his well deserved full night of sleep.</p><p>And then Johnny had pulled out the wine. </p><p>“It’s wine night,” he’d claimed, loud and proud, excitement and dismay mixing up and wrecking havoc among their group.</p><p>“Tenth floor this time,” Taeyong was quick to pronounce, “we’re not cleaning up the mess on our own again.”</p><p> </p><p>That’s how Mark had ended up pressed against the armrest of their couch, Donghyuck’s leg draped over his thigh, his hands getting looser with every glass of crimson liquid he downed, his words slurring when he’d whisper them into Mark’s ear, hot like melting candles, sweet like the honey that dripped from his lips. </p><p>“I want you inside me so badly, Mark,” with that sinful pout, temptation for the damned, “come with me to my room, c’mon, don’t you wanna fuck me with that big cock of yours?”</p><p>No one was paying them any mind. In all fairness, from the outside it had probably looked like they were immersed in quite a deep but harmless conversation, no reflection of their intentions ever escaping the little bubble they’d built around themselves. </p><p>It still made Mark dizzy, though — how Donghyuck could spit such filth so effortlessly, with no regards for their surroundings, for Mark’s frail soul; for how easy it would be for one of the rest to pick up a sentence, turn it into what it was, pure want of wild hearts disguised as the most extreme carnal desire, and Mark trusted them all with his life, but still.</p><p>It was nerve-wracking, to want so openly, excitement already tugging at the seam of his pants underneath the pillow he’d placed across his lap.</p><p>“Johnny hyung fell asleep!” Donghyuck suddenly said, loud for everyone to hear, and it drew all the attention to Johnny’s curled up form on the other couch, mouth already hanging open in deep slumber.</p><p>“Let him rest for a while, we’ll wake him when it’s time for bed,” Jungwoo grinned, wine swirling inside his glass, soft pink staining his cheeks.</p><p>Mark could have never mistaken the look Donghyuck gave him when he heard those words for anything else. <em>It’s our moment</em>, the hand squeezing his own had said, eyelashes batting prettily against slowly reddening cheekbones, <em>I’ve got the room for myself, let’s hurry</em>.</p><p>There was a time when Mark would have been able to resist him — back when it was all in his mind, unattainable dreams and hopeless wishes of his heart —, but now. </p><p>Now he knows how sweet Donghyuck tastes, golden caramel melting underneath his fire touch, the mistake Mark will make over and over again, and he simply cannot stop — longs for something and doesn’t dare to voice what for.</p><p> </p><p>“Have you really?” Mark taunts him, even if Donghyuck hasn’t been good if only because of how he’s led Mark to this very moment, when his cock aches for his warmth, heart pounding with the hurriness that comes with all forbidden things. He leans forward then, finally pressing a kiss to Donghyuck’s pouty lips, so he can swallow the whine he receives in return for his well-deserved teasing. “Will you keep quiet?”</p><p>“No,” Donghyuck huffs, lifting his hips from the bed so he can grind his weeping cock against Mark’s own, a sigh of relief escaping his mouth at the light touch, “want them to know you’re mine.”</p><p>Mark’s brain short-circuits again, for there’s no need for that. It’s already obvious, with how he just cannot stop staring at Donghyuck even if he gets blinded by his light, how he loves him in all the ways he knows, silent but unwavering — a feeling he doesn’t quite know how to voice, one he hopes will transcend, touch Donghyuck’s heart and show him his own truth. </p><p>“Yours,” he breathes instead, using his right hand to align himself with Donghyuck’s hole. He pushes into him as slowly as he can, then, and his voice trembles when he speaks, “always, Hyuckie, have always been.”</p><p>He doesn’t know if he would dare to say it, if they weren’t like this — sloppy from the drinks, high on pleasure —, but Donghyuck takes his words and clings to him like a lifeline, short nails digging moon crescents on Mark’s shoulders; another mark for him to admire tomorrow on the mirror on his wall, a reminder that it all wasn’t just a dream, the ghost touch of Donghyuck’s hands on his skin sweet poison for his thirsty soul.</p><p>“God,” Donghyuck cries out, and he uses his hands to grab the back of his own thighs until his knees are almost parallel to his shoulders, defined muscles straining with the effort, “feels so good, so deep, Mark. You’re fucking me so good.”</p><p>Mark groans, the sound bubbling from his chest as he tests the give of Donghyuck’s walls with a strong snap of his hips. He adjusts their position slightly until he manages to hit his prostate with every thrust, and Donghyuck wails and throws his head back in ecstasy, lost in the electric shocks of pleasure zipping up his spine. </p><p>“Fuck, Donghyuck,” Mark moans, and it gets caught in his throat, his cock throbbing inside the tight grip of Donghyuck’s ass, “so fucking pretty, baby, you’re so tight.”</p><p>“Please,” Donghyuck begs, and it’s like music for Mark’s ears; needy and desperate, all for him, “wanna cum, please, please,” little <em>ah</em>’s dripping from his parted lips.</p><p>“Yeah?” Mark’s breathless, picking up a hard and steady rhythm, the lewd sound of skin slapping against skin echoing across the walls, “Wanna come for me, hm? Be my good boy?”</p><p>“Oh my God,” Donghyuck all but <em>sobs</em>, tears rolling down his flushed cheeks as he’s fucked senseless against his mattress, and Mark doesn’t miss the violent twitching of his cock, the head flushed dark red, weeping a steady string of precum against Donghyuck’s navel, “so close, I’m so close, right there, please, <em>please, Mark</em>.”</p><p>Donghyuck’s hole flutters once, twice, the grip like a vice around Mark’s cock, and he cries out loud enough for probably the whole floor to hear. </p><p>And Mark is only human, so he presses his fingers back into Donghyuck’s mouth, the intrusion welcomed with a wet tongue lapping up at them in delirium, a futile attempt at quieting down his moans; wraps his free hand around Donghyuck’s engorged, drooling cock, swipes his thumb over the sensitive slit twice, and strokes him through his orgasm when it hits him like a wave, strong and unforgiving, taking everything at its wake.</p><p>“Mark,” Donghyuck gasps, and the sound is exquisite even though it’s muffled by Mark’s hand, so he frees his fingers from his mouth just so he can watch the shape they make as they call out for him in exalted relief, finally sated from the ache.</p><p>Donghyuck’s body tenses up and clamps down around Mark’s aching cock so tight that it’s enough to make him cum, too, with one last snap of his hips and a breathless moan that leaves him exhausted as he empties himself inside the condom; a soft cry of the boy’s name Mark buries against Donghyuck’s golden chest, body taut as he rides out his high, heavenly redemption.</p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck breaks out laughing first, and it too shouldn’t come as a surprise. He’s always bright and always happy when they’re like this, so entangled that it would be impossible for Mark to tell where he ends and Donghyuck begins, and his giggles are soft and gentle, stained with the bliss one only gets after reaching completion under the hands of a loved one.</p><p>“Damn, <em>Mark Lee</em>,” he grins, the stress on his name full of delight, “that was real good.”</p><p>“You’re silly,” Mark mirrors his smile, pressing their foreheads together for a moment before their lips meet halfway, always hungry for one more kiss, honey milk and sugar pink.</p><p>Donghyuck is radiant in his afterglow when Mark pulls out to tie the condom and discard it on the bin, his golden aura enticing like a siren’s song, addictively sweet. He’s exquisite, the muse Mark would write about all his life if he could, and he kind of already misses the warmth of his body even though he’s only two steps away from the bed. </p><p>Mark’s already thinking about how he’d love to sleep right here tonight — Donghyuck pressed against his chest, breathing evenly against his neck like there’s no safer place in the whole entire world —, when suddenly Mark’s phone beeps loudly with an incoming text from where it’s tucked into the pocket of his discarded jeans.</p><p>“What is it?” Donghyuck asks, wet tissues in his hands as he tries to clean up as best as he can, still hazy from his release and the alcohol still running through his veins, adorably cute before Mark’s eyes.</p><p>The text, though, is not cute at all.</p><p> </p><p><strong>taeyongie hyung </strong>— 1 minute ago</p><p>
  <em>johnny’s sleeping in your room tonight, you can stay with donghyuck if you two promise to stop making so much noise (doyoung’s kinda grumpy and wants to sleep)</em>
</p><p>Then, after a second, another text.</p><p><strong>taeyongie hyung </strong>— right now</p><p>
  <em>i’m glad you two are getting laid btw, we were all rooting for you &lt;3 just keep it down pls</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Mark gapes, absolutely blown out by the words, and Donghyuck gives him a strange look. “Nothing. Johnny’s not sleeping here tonight.”</p><p>“Sleep here then,” Donghyuck grins, easy as it all is with him, so utterly addictive. “You’re comfy.”</p><p>And there will be time for panic tomorrow, when Donghyuck’s arms aren’t sneaking around his shoulders and his lips don’t press soft kisses to the moles on his neck. But for now, Mark simply crawls back into bed and lets himself relish in the love they’ve got for each other, still not voiced, still as present.</p><p>He’ll still come back for more, anyways.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you so much for reading! please leave kudos and/or comment if you enjoyed this story, and you can find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/hanniecuqui">twt</a> and <a href="https://curiouscat.me/peekatom">cc</a> &lt;3.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>